Engines frequently need to be tested after they have been manufactured and before they are transported to an original equipment or other airframe manufacturer. A variety of engine features are tested including the operation of the engine and the control systems of the engine. It is important that the engine meets both operational benchmarks and have functioning control systems before the engine is incorporated into an end product. If an engine is not capable of operating in expected ranges or the control systems of the engine are fault, the purchaser of the engine may receive a product of inferior quality.
Current testing procedures for engines, for example turboshaft or turboprop engines, include coupling a propeller or rotor to the engine and observing the power produced by the engine. Alternative testing procedures for engines, such as turboprop engines, involve testing each engine twice. The engine is arranged in two different configurations for each of the two tests. Further, the two test configurations often make use of separate and different test stands that facilitate the testing procedures for a particular configuration and monitor the outcomes. One test may be undertaken on a dynamometer test stand to acquire performance measurements regarding the engine. A second test may be performed on a propeller stand with the engine attached to a slave propeller. For the second test the engine is usually configured in its final delivery configuration. The final delivery configuration may include adding a propeller reduction gearbox and a propeller control system.
The preparation of engines for testing is an expensive and time-consuming process. Numerous parts, sensors, and safety mechanisms need to be coupled to the engine for each test. Expense is incurred during the preparation of the engine for each test as well as during the time spent switching the engine from one test stand to another. Further expense is incurred as a result of maintaining two test stands.